Sugar and Jelly
by AleMent
Summary: A cliché tale involving amoebas, little girls, and holidays. BubblesxAmoeba Boys, a fluff tale.


Chocolates tumbled from her stomach, spilling on to the clean sheets. Bubbles blinked slowly and looked around the room. Neither of her sisters looked up, one absorbed in a book of legends and the other in a violent video game. Bubbles giggled at her luck-picking up the chocolate and seeing the very tiny stain- Valentine's Day was such a cute holiday! All three of them got such thoughtful gifts, but not from admirers. Kids in their class were far too shy to give them anything, but the townsfolk showered them with love.

She wiggled her toes, plopped another candy into her mouth, and peered over to her sisters once more. As apposed to her own pile of candy and stuffed toys, the town had really appealed to all of their tastes. Blossom had gotten piles of stories that related to the holiday and a complete collection of Asian legends( from Miss Bellum) while Buttercup got quite a few certificates to the arcade along with her violent video game(also from Miss Bellum.) After a quick decision, Bubbles scooted across the bed to read over Blossom's shoulder.

"You're breaking my focus Bubbles, I though you were playing pretend with your toys?" Blossom looked at her steadily, as if questioning every choice Bubbles had made ever. Bubbles placed a mitt on the book, ignoring her sister.

"What's this one about?" Bubbles asked, glancing up to her leader. Blossom perked up and forgot about her annoyance, and started to speak over the bleeps and bloops of Buttercup's video game.

"It's about a great battle between a samurai and the greatest evil. At first I thought it was a tale about _Him, _but this evil seems to actually cause havoc more than_ Him's_ tom-foolery. He's also quite cunning and formal, something I would admire if he wasn't so evil, maybe-" Bubbles tuned out her blabbering sister, distracted by the window and promise of sunshine. She couldn't hear the birds chirping over the chatter or the game, so Bubbles quietly grabbed a Heart-shaped box of chocolate and popped out the window.

Bubbles flew in the direction of the park, her hair whipping around the sky. She was all smiles, the citizens of Townsville were exchanging gifts and compliments left and right, she could even see the Ganggreene Gang trying to give presents to Miss Keane and Miss Bellum. 'Speaking of do-gooder villains...' Bubbles thought as she landed at the park. The Amoeba boys were hiding unsuccessfully behind a lamp pole, stalking a stand of flowers and balloons. A sign was on the stand, reading 'Free to the lovely citizens on this lovely day of love.' Bubbles giggled at this and how the boys kept circling around. They would grab a flower, yet place it back (along with another flower they picked themselves) to the stand.

"You guys know you can just take one right? They're free today!" Bubbles skipped over to them, sighing happily. The three of them exchanged blank looks, Slim blinked slowly but turned to Bubbles again. "But..what if we take three?" Bossman and Junior nodded in agreement. Obviously, this was evil enough for Bubbles to condemn them to Prison. Bubbles giggled and grabbed two flowers from the booth.

"There's no limit you guys, you can grab a whole bundle and give them to someone special! You know the Mayor likes Valentine's day," she smiled at them, fastening the flower to her pigtails."There's no signs on the grass today either, so stop evil okay?" Bossman frowned, looking at the booth closely.

"Ain't this the perfect scheme! This..This sign appeared out of nowhere." Bossman nodded in confidence. "Yah, out of nowhere!" Junior crouched next to Bossman, mimicking his focus on the booth. Slim looked at the flowers in Bubbles hair, and back to Bossman. He wiggled to the booth, a grabbed six flowers or so. "What'cha doing stupid! There ain't no crime here!" Bossman yelled. "Yah stupid! You tell him boss." Junior mimicked. Slim wobbled over to Bossman, handing him the flowers.

"Boss, the powdapuff said it was for someone special! And you're the Boss!" Bossman gave him a the sternest look an Amoeba could. "She meant for romance and dating," Bossman briefly looked over to Bubbles, and seeing her frown he stopped short.

"Don't be so mean! Love isn't just about...dating," Bubbles sighed wistfully."It's about friendship too! And family! I love the forest, and squirrels, and my sisters, and doing good, and..and...well you get the point." Bubbles crossed her arms and smiled at the jiggling boys. Junior smiled back at her. Bossman slapped his hand to his face, and grabbed the flowers from Slim, throwing them into Junior's mouth. Bubbles cheered happily. "That's the spirit!" She dashed over to the three of them, giving each a hug. Junior looked at her from under his hat, a curious look on his face.

"You don't got no one to date?" Bossman shocking looked at his usually quiet lackey, but then looked at Bubbles with a interested face as well. Bubbles blushed and crossed her feet. "I guess I don't have a Valentine in that way...But I have plenty of friend Valentines!" She smiled at them again. Junior and Slim looked down.

"We don't got any of those..." Bossman frowned and agreed, looking pitifully at Bubbles. "Sure you do, Slim gave you flowers and you gave them to Junior!" They looked at each other suspiciously, as if what happened mere minutes ago was all a lie. Bubbles felt her heart cry out, the looks on their faces only got worse. She rolled on the balls of her feet for a few minutes, thinking.

"Hey! Here you guys go," She started, placing her box of heart chocolates by their feet. "I'll be your friendly valentine!" The Amoeba boys looked at the box blankly, no longer blinking. Bubbles reasoned this was better then those miserable looks, and flew off happily. The boys continued to stare at the box, not noticing her depart or even the sunset.

XxX

Bubbles woke up, her eyes popping open and the sounds of her sisters filling her ears. She could hear Blossom chatting with the Professor downstairs, and Buttercup frying eggs for herself. Bubbles stretched out her back and yawned, the stuffed Dalmatian-with-hearts-instead-of-spots she slept with falling to the floor.

As she floated downstairs, Blossom stopped talking. The redhead glanced to Bubbles, nodding a hello. "There's something at the door for you. I don't know what it is." Bubbles perked up and floated to the door, happy she still had her privacy. The door opened smoothly, not bothered by the large, somewhat trashy looking box at the door. Bubbles giggled, realizing immediately it was probably from the Amoeba boys.

She opened the box. "Ahh!" Bubbles fell back as Junior popped out of the box. He coughed quietly, throwing her his hat. Bubbles stared at him as he changed his shape to a wobbly heart, handing her a piece of paper. "The Bossman stole this paper from a trashcan, and wants to know if you'll be the one that sends him to Jail," Junior looked at her expectantly."And Slim and I ask the same thing." Bubbles grabbed the other two pieces of paper Junior held, giggling loudly.

"What's so funny?"

Bubbles laughed louder, hugging the Amoeba boy tightly.


End file.
